FRIENDS ever after
by boomerang13
Summary: The lives of the six friends after they leave the keys in the infamous purple walled apartment.


Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and Monica, and Rachel and Ross stood around the living room taking in the four purple walls. Not a word was said just wandering eyes and sad smiles. Everyone, with a little tear in their eyes, knew this wasn't the end. It was the beginning of something even greater than the lives they lived.

Rachel rubbed her pregnant belly and smiled at Ross. She beamed at him seeing the years of anger and heartache they've been through, then the sudden happiness that rushed through her when she knew he was hers once again. The years of waiting have all been worth everything she has now. She pictures the life they're soon going to have and it makes her smile.

Monica and Chandler held their twins tightly and knew the next years of their lives were going to be the hardest but also the greatest. They decided to stay in New York to raise their children because they wanted the lives of their children to have character. Raising children in a chaotic city was hard work but they were ready for it. A little excitement and spontaneity never hurt anyone, right?

Joey and the girl he had his arm slung around was thinking about settling down. She was pretty and had a charming personality. She cared about him and he found that he really cared about her. The purple walls showed him the maturity he's gained. His life and his career were taking a turn for the better and he couldn't be more grateful. He looked at this wonderful girl and saw a whole life ahead of him. He enjoyed the feeling that came along with looking at her too, What kind of man would Joey Tribbiani be if he didn't a little hot towards a very attractive woman.

Phoebe looked at all five of her best friends and laughed quietly to herself. She looked at each one of them with an almost accomplishing feeling. She felt like the stereotypical mom watching her kids back out of the driveway watching them head into the rest of their lives. Her best friends fell in love with each other and managed to all stick together, through thick and thin, love and hate. Everything. Phoebe then turned to Mike, the man she fell in love with and married. Mike wasn't looking at her, she stared at him making small talk with Ross and smiled because her life was just beginning to and it would start with a cute little apartment in the heart of New York City.

Monica made the first move out of the old apartment. She stood up smiling a sort of sad smile signaling to the door.

"C'mon guys it's time. We have to go"

Everyone stood up looking around once more and then filed their way to the door touching the beams and chairs as a sign of sentiment.

"We all had our share of living in this apartment. Man, I really do love this old thing. Purple wall made me look real great", Ross said as he placed his key on the counter trying to lighten the sadness.

Everyone followed Ross and left their keys on the counter. As they all walked out the door, Joey turned around one last time and whispered, "thank you" to the empty purple walls.

"Thank you for giving me my best friends", Joey said in his head as he walked out and closed the door.

The friends stand outside the building and head into Central Perk as a last supper sort of thing. It definitely wasn't the last time they would see each other, they all just felt it was necessary to give the moving out the full effect.

"GUNTHER! My white haired friend! You should really dye your hair, someone might mistake you as their grandfather… Anyways, we all would like a cappuccinos with shots of espresso because it's a joyous time Gunther, joyous time", Chandler said half yelling at Gunther who wasn't even paying any attention.

Gunther grabs everyone their individual mugs and gracefully hands Rachel her mug while almost spilling the coffee all over Chandler who was being quite the ass.

The six friends with their significant others all shared laughs and smiles and stupid jokes like it was the last time they'll see each other. They knew it wasn't but it still felt like they were all saying goodbye forever.

"Guys, guys, listen up a second" Ross stood up trying to say something deep before going his separate way, " everybody raise their shot, of espresso because any kind of liquor is not appropriate, because everyone here is so cool and I love you guys. You all mean so much to Rachel and I, so thank you for being you. Cheers!"

"CHEERS" everyone yelled and laughed.

And just like that, they were no longer the rugged six who passed out outside drunk or the six who took random people home or the six who sat hours inside Central Perk. They all grew up and became the people they all wish they would become. There were hugs and tears and more laughs leaving the coffee shop.

No one looked back because they were all staring the rest of their lives right in front of them.

 _-Fast forward to everyone's individual lives_

Ross and Rachel moved to the suburbs of New York to raise their three children. They had two boy and one girl. Rachel wanted her little girl to be born in the middle so her two brothers could protect her, even though the youngest was a boy. She named her children Aiden, Avery, and Avon. Everyone loved the names starting with the letter A. It was a really trendy touch by Rachel. Since her and Ross had gotten married Geller would be the kids last names and in all honesty, Geller has a good ring to everyone's name. They lived like any suburban family. They had family dinners, attended block parties, helped in the PTA and school dances, but the one thing that stood out about them was that they ventured to New York City every week to check up on their coffee shop, Central Perk. The whole Geller bunch would take a trip to check out the earnings and the pastries being made and how well their employees were holding up. Every other week the Geller family would see Monica, Chandler, and their twins. Monica made the pastries and leaves the recipes in case they ran out.

Monica and Chandler and their twins Erica and Jack lived in the heart of New York City. They both loved the city so they figured it would be a blast raising kids where they spent most of their lives. It was definitely a challenge because it's always so busy. The rush out of school was always the worst. Teachers and parents and lost kids everywhere. It was chaos but in a weird way Monica and Chandler loved it. They always said it gave their kids character. Having parents like Monica and Chandler was definitely an event of its own. Their last name made their lives even better. Bing, c'mon, that's awesome. They owned Central Perk because Gunther decided he wanted more to his life than coffee and Rachel, so he gave it to the friends. Technically they owned it but everyone stops by on their weeks to see how well the place is holding up.

Phoebe and Mike didn't have kids quite as soon. They settled into an apartment together and just lived their lives together without really having to worry about anyone else. They went on vacations and visited places they always said they wanted to see. Before kids Phoebe and Mike just saw the world and ventured off. Once they were satisfied with their scrapbooks and picture frames is when they decided to make some babies.

Joey's career went crazy after going his separate way. The producers of Days of Our Lives brought his character Dr. Drake Ramoray back to life and the show suddenly became a hit. His current girlfriend has been one of the greatest people he's ever met. They instantly hit it off. We all know that Joey is the type of guy to bounce around in relationships but this girl is different. She's everything he's ever wanted. They soon settled down together and decided to get married.

Each couple grew old together and watched all their children grow up and find lives of their own. Monica's, Rachel's, Phoebe's, Chandler's, and Ross's lives became a happily ever after ending, like all the princess stories but soon enough the fairytale ending wasn't quite the end.

Rachel looks at Ross while hearing her children crying. It gets very hot and she sees everyone she loves disappear. It's like they were being sucked inside the Earth leaving nothing behind. The Earth is shaking harder and then Gunther's loud voice is raining in the clouds.

"HELP RACHEL HELP! THE EARTH IS BREAKING! HELPPP!"

Rachel starts running watching her family slowly sink into the breaking ground of the Earth. She tries running faster but she's not going anywhere. Suddenly she falls and sees the hand sof her beautiful family wither into the ground. Gunther's voice gets louder then suddenly Rachel wakes up. She's lying over the counter in Central Perk drooling about a dream that almost killed her.

Breathing really heavily Rachel opens her eyes letting them adjust to where she really is.

"I'm not dead? Ohhh my gosh. I'm not dead!" She quietly yelled a small victory as she started to lift her head from the counter.

She looked up at all 5 of her friends talking drinking coffee and eating pie. She looked up wondering about the vividness of her dream. Rachel shook it off and asked a random person what year it was just in case she actually died.

"Miss it's 1996. Which is a really weird question to ask." The random lady looked at her confused and turned the other way continuing the conversation with her friend.

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel said as she was shaking off the dream walking towards her friends.


End file.
